powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Elemental Transformation
The power to bestow Elemental Mimicry onto others. Variation of Elemental Transmutation. Also Called *Element/Elemental Conversion *Element Transformation *Elementization Capabilities User can transform the bodies of others into elements. Target may become a hybrid between their normal state and their element or become an entity in a pure elemental form. Variations *Air Transformation *Darkness Transformation *Earth Transformation **Crystal Transformation *Electricity Transformation *Fire Transformation *Light Transformation *Water Transformation **Ice Transformation Associations *Elemental Manipulation *Elemental Transmutation Limitations *Cannot use on oneself. *Target may need user to revert back to normal. *Usually irreversible. *May be constantly active/uncontrollable. *Conversion Negation can reverse the change. *May be reversible by destroying the source. *Conversion Immunity Known Users * Pure Elementals (Adventure Time) ** Flame Princess ** Patience St. Pim * Crystal Guardians (Adventure Time) * Hades (Hercules: The Animated Series) * Cryonax (AD&D) * Spirit of Earth (Elementals) * Spirit of Water (Elementals) * The Waterfall of Watoomb (Marvel Comics) * Hawk Moth (Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir); via the Butterfly/Moth Miraculous * Gnome Wizards (Spyro: Year of the Dragon) Known Objects *Sacred Stone (Tales of Symphonia) *Logia Devil Fruits (One Piece) *DNA Surgery (Yu-Gi-Oh!) *DNA Transplant (Yu-Gi-Oh!) * Sapphire Dragon (Xiaolin Showdown) * Butterfly/Moth Miraculous (Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir) * The Quantum Vapor (Static Shock) Gallery Cryonax.jpg|Cryonax (AD&D) can turn anything into ice, including transforming living beings into ice creatures because of his nature as the ruler of the elemental plane of ice. Patience Adventure Time Ice Elemental.png|When her elemental powers reached its peak, Patience St. Pim (Adventure Time) was able to turn everyone and everything around her into ice, as well as make them more depressed in behavior. Fire Princess Adventure Time Ultimate Elemental.png|When her elemental powers reached its peak, Flame Princess (Adventure Time) was able to turn everyone and everything around her into fire, as well as make them more enraged and blood-hungry in behavior. File:Crystal_Guardian.jpg|The Crystal Guardians (Adventure Time) were able to turn Finn the Human into a being of pure crystal like them. Hades-disney.jpg|As a god associated with fire, Hades (Hercules) was able to imbue the Caucasian Eagle with fire… Hercules Prometheus Caucasian Eagle Fire .png|…turning him into an incredibly powerful fire-bird. Fathom Elementals.jpg|The Spirit of Water (Elementals) granted Rebecca Golden water transformation powers, turning her into Fathom. Monolith Elementals.jpg|The Spirit of Earth (Elementals) transformed Tommy Czuchra into the earthen warrior Monolith. Tempest Exemplars.jpg|The Waterfall of Watoomb (Marvel Comics) transformed Nicolette Giroux into the air elemental Exemplar Tempest. Hawk Moth Miraculous Ladybug.png|With the butterfly/moth miraculous, Hawk Moth (Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir) is able to bestow superpowers on others… Stoneheart Miraculous Ladybug.png|…having turned Ivan into the golem villain Stoneheart. Gnome Wizard Spyro 3.jpg|The Gnome Wizards (Spyro: Year of the Dragon) accidentally turned their world, as well as the animals that dwelled there, into crystal using magic they stole from the Sorceress. Mera Mera fruit form.GIF|The eater of the Flame Flame Fruit/Mera Mera no Mi (One Piece) obtains the power to create control and turn into fire... Ace using Hiken.gif|...Portgas D. Ace... Sabo Mera Mera no Mi.GIF|...Sabo. Enel 200,000,000 Volt Amaru (One Piece).gif|Eating the Rumble Rumble Fruit/Goro Goro no Mi (One Piece) granted Enel electricity mimicry powers. Aokiji , the Ice Human One Piece .gif|Eating the Chilly Chilly Fruit/Hie Hie no Mi (One Piece) gave Kuzan/Aokiji the power to create, control and turn into ice at will. Yata-no-Kagami.gif|Eating the Glint Glint Fruit/Pika Pika no Mi (One Piece) gave Admiral Kizaru the power to create, control and turn into light at will. DNA Surgery YuGiOh!.png|DNA Surgery (Yu-Gi-Oh!) can change the type of every monster on the field, including "Aqua", "Pyro", "Rock" and "Thunder." DNA Transplant Yu-Gi-Oh!.png|DNA Transplant (Yu-Gi-Oh!) alters the attributes of all monsters on the field, changing them to "DARK", "LIGHT", "FIRE", "WATER", "WIND" or "EARTH." File:Sapphire_Dragon.jpg|The Sapphire Dragon (Xiaolin Showdown) is a sentient shen gong wu that turns any person touched by its magic fire into living sapphire statues under its thrall. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Transmutation Category:Cellular Manipulation Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Support Powers Category:Rare power